It started with
by Reesechan
Summary: It started with the incident... Shinjiro x Fuuka. Rated M for language and limey content.


The Incident

Pairing: Shinjiro x Fuuka

Rating: M or T

Author: Reesechan

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and I am not making any money of this story. Heck, if I did what happened to Shinjiro would not have happened or at least could have been reversed.

Warning: This is a bit limey, so to cover my bases I will rate it M and since it is Shinjiro, there is a bit of language.

* * *

I was minding my own business.

I was just going out to clear my head because I was annoyed. Those other punks don't know when to leave me alone and I had to teach them a lesson, yet again.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and hadn't realized how late it was.

Somehow I ended up on Shirakawa Boulevard during the Dark Hour.

That is when I saw her.

It was the cute one.

Yamagishi Fuuka.

…

Outside a love hotel…

By herself…

On Shirakawa Boulevard…

……

………

_What the __**fuck**__ is she doing in this district, next to a love hotel, by herself, at this time of night?!_

I took in the whole picture, as I watched her a little longer and realized her persona was out.

Guess it was a mission.

Even so, she still shouldn't be out here by herself. What if a shadow attacked while she was doing… whatever she was doing with her persona? How would she defend herself with the others being wherever they were?

I started to walk toward her, but then stopped because I didn't want to startle her. I had no idea what her persona could do.

Well, that was my intention. She noticed me anyway.

I asked why she was there on her own.

She didn't answer me at first till I told her I was a friend of Aki's.

She warmed right up to me. I guess she heard about me from the others.

She answered my question, and then frowned.

When I asked what was wrong she said she was having trouble contacting the others.

I happened to notice that someone was observing us from a roof top. It was that weird guy, Takaya.

I grabbed Yamagishi by the arm and took her closer to the hotel inside the wall that surrounded it.

That may have been a bad idea considering what happened afterward.

…

I blame it on that damn shadow.

All of it.

How the hell was I supposed to know its power reached outside the hotel building?!

From what I can remember, since it happened all so fast:

After leading the girl inside the wall out of the sight of the freaky hippie, I had her pinned up against the wall with my body and her legs where wrapped around my waist, kissing each other.

My hands were under her skirt stroking her. Then I brought her completely over the edge after I knelt down, wrapped her legs around my neck and continued my stroking among other things.

When I lowered Yamagishi, she wasted no time finding her way into my pants. When she wrapped her hand around me, I almost lost it.

I heard the sound of shattering glass and whatever had happened to us lost its control.

First there was the look of total confusion which was most likely shown on my face too.

A heated blush went over her face from embarrassment when she realized the type of position we were in.

She started apologizing.

I told her it was not her fault, but I needed her to let go. I leaned toward her and braced myself on the wall with my hand.

She looked confused at first, until I lowered my eyes down and she did the same.

She realized she still had a grip on me.

I've never seen someone turn so red in my life. I could feel the heat coming off her face as she quickly removed her hands and apologized again.

I waved it off and started fixing my clothes and she did the same.

She called her persona again, which I learned it was called Lucia, and was checking on the others.

I watched her let out a sigh of relief and I guessed they were fine. She looked at me with a slight blush and looked at a lost at what to say.

I told her I was heading out and I would see her around, I guess.

I didn't see Takaya anymore and stated walking back to my usual spot.

I wasn't annoyed any longer, but I had a whole different… situation to deal with later, in private.

* * *

A/N: Anyone who has played the game would know where this takes place. There is more. Chapter 2 is called Payback or Returning the Favor. I haven't decided yet. Please read and review. I will be updating my other stories later. I have to get this one out of my head first, otherwise I start typing it while I am trying to type the others.


End file.
